1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to processed food devices and more specifically it relates to a system for preparing baked apples and other edible fruits and vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous processed food devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized in preparing various types of processed foods. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.